Time to move on
by Cheshire Cat 197
Summary: Two avarage twins from Texas that now go to highschool in New York suddenly finds one day that their school ws invaded by "nations" that replaced their teachers. Now they have to deal with normal teenage problems along with over reactive "nations". Good luck to both of them. R.I.P
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Hetalia. Only the plot of this story.

Enjoy loves~

It was a normal day as always, well as normal as a 15-year-old can get. You see Caitie and her twin brother Dallas go to Birdie high school in New York, they both moved in with their aunt/cousin (I know it's confusing but it isn't impossible) when they were around nine years of age. The reason is they lost their family in Texas, where they originally lived.  
Caitie had to grow up quick because of them losing their parents and siblings. She became very protective over her brother and made sure he had a good life. Dallas, he was quiet and kept to himself. He wasn't as strong as his sister but to make up for it he had intelligence.  
Both siblings were quiet in general. Both introverts and such, but they were still opposites. Basically Caitie was on the more physical side and Dallas was on the more mental side.

Their aunt (or cousin) was still a young adult, somewhere around twenty three years old. She was an extrovert, very peppy and high spirits, she was like a teenager who was high 24/7. Her name was Malinda but she was called aunt Mal. Malinda through the years had a bit of trouble communicating to the twins. They didn't talk much. It wasn't because their parents died it was just them, It's not like they weren't sad about their parents and siblings or anything, they got depressed now and then but hey, life goes on. And time to buck up and stay strong. It could be worse, right?

Back to aunt Mal, she would get very flirtatious when she saw someone cute and she usually does other weird stuff at the bar she went to. She was no alcoholic or irresponsible, no she would make a great parent, she just would have one of those nights when she came home wasted.(okay sometimes, sometimes she came home wasted, okay? She's not an alcoholic) That only happened five times since the twins moved in. It wasn't a big deal.

So let's get back to business, it was a Monday morning and Dallas like always dragged Caitie out of bed, with a lot of whining and protesting. Finally they made it down stairs to find aunt Mal cooking her famous egg sandwich. Aunt Mal was a great cook, she learned how to cook in her home land France. Yes she was French and the twins had a bit of French too, along with German, Swedish, and British. Imagine that. Anyway, unlike the twins ancestors and their aunt they did not have that whitish blond hair, they had dark brown with a tint of red in it. But their eyes were not brown, Caities eyes were a green color and her brother a bright blue. And compared to their aunt they were also, so sadly, short. Only five feet and two inches. Darn.  
Dallas grabbed two plates saying a thanks to the brilliant chef as Caitie slumped on the kitchen chair.

" Eat up chickadees! I heard today in school they are planning something special~!" Aunt Mal sang.

" What do you mean?" Caitie sat up straight and looked at her aunt quizzically.

" I'm not sure~!" She sang once more giggling after.

" What do you mean you don't know? Then how did you know something special was going to happen today?" Caitie challenged, a bit annoyed but still curious.

Dallas just silently ate and listened like he usually did.  
Malinda just shrugged making herself some coffee. "The school just called and said something was happening... And yeah! So? How's the sandwich ~?" she said clasping her hands together.

"Don't change the subject! " Caitie yelled in frustration.

"It's good," Dallas muttered still audible.

"Oh good~, I'm glad you like it!" she danced in circles and Dallas smirked in amusement. Malinda always cheered the twins up when they were down with her cheery spirit.

"You didn't listen to them did you?" Caitie said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Aheh heh, Oh, Caitie! Lighten up! You'll know when you get there!" Malinda started sipping at her coffee,(she really doesn't need it)

Dallas got up with an amused smirk on his face, not something you see every day unless your Caitie or Malinda. He collected his sisters dish up and her half eaten sandwich, Caitie never ate much of anything. Then the twins prepared for school.  
Once they were ready they headed out the door waving good bye. They walked to school which took about 10 minutes. They reached the door but noticed it was on lockdown and there were screams on the inside.  
"Shit," Caitie cursed.

Dallas gave her a look that said ' watch your language'  
And in return she shot him a glare that said 'I don't care'

They both peered through the windows and saw a big group of people ( mostly girls and only few guys.) clustering together trying to reach whatever or whoever was in the middle.

Caitie recognized some of the girls in the pile of squealing and screaming. She didn't know they're names but she remembered them from when they showed her what 'yaoi' was and it left her with a flushed face and a bunch of jumbled words. She didn't understand why they were so crazy over this 'etalia' 'italia' 'eetalia' thing. But she was sure not to look it up after that. Getting annoyed at the teachers who helplessly try to pull all the girls away Caitie knocked open the door and marched in with her brother nervously but with a blank face trailing behind.  
She saw a man with blond hair neatly slicked back, hiding behind a pole with a smaller burnet man who was whimpering and ... Crying?  
She saw he carried a gun and thought that would be useful for what she was about to do. So she swiftly walked over to the blond man who didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Ahem, excuse me, sir?" She said as clearly and solidly as possible.

The man turned in his head and when he saw her his eyes widened then turned to a glare. The small man who seemed Italian let out a small whimper.

She raised an eyebrow at the brunet, but said nothing. "May I please see your gun? I will return it to you once I'm done." She nodded toward the crowd.

The German man looked at her suspiciously "Vas for?"

Caitie sighed " Whatever the reason, I'm not sure, all I know is I need to get that crowd in order." She held out her hand.

The man thought for a moment and handed her the gun and she took it expertly. (Why the hell did he give a GUN to her?)

"Thank you," and with that she walked off towards the crowd leaving her brother with the two men watching in curiosity.

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

Everything fell silent and the girls and the few boys turned their attention to Caitie who had the gun. The teachers stepped back knowing Caitie would take care of the situation, even though she did have a gun... (O-O... Wut?)

"EVERY ONE!" She boomed. " THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? STEP AWAY FROM WHAT EVER OBJECT YOU ARE ATTACKING!" She ordered and with an even louder booming voice " NOW!"

Everyone scrambled away, no one messed with an angry Caitie, unless of course you had a close relationship. Or you are just an idiot.

They revealed three balled up objects. They were men. One of them had a old'ish looking bomber jacket with the number 50 on it the second wore a green military outfit and huge caterpillars stuck on his forehead, the third a man with stunning white hair, he must have been an albino. They all looked ruffled up but with close inspection they were unharmed.

They all stood up wary of all the girls and looked up to their savior.  
But Caitie paid no mind to the three stunning men. She lifted the gun once more and 'BANG' "CLASS! NOW!"  
All the students scrambled out of the cafeteria to their separate classes.  
Dallas and Caitie had no idea why these people were so special even with their mind blowing looks but they were people just like them so they will treat them as such.

"Kesesesese! That was awesome! But not as awesome as me!" the albino man cackled.

"HA HA HAA! That was cool! Now I can eat! I'm starved!" The bomber jacket man said heading towards the lunch ladies.

"You just ate you bloody git!" The other man chided. He had huge eyebrows! Like holy cow! Is that possible? The British man turned to me, "thank you for all your help."

Caitie nodded. "No big deal, just... If y'all need anything just give me a shout and I'll sort it out. My names Caitie and that's Dallas over there..." she said looking at her brother.

"Thank you, " he nodded a bit surprised the she had a slight Texan accent.

Caitie looked at the five strange men. "So, what are you guys doing here? Why are y'all so special?"

" Kesesesese! Because we are awesome that's why!" the albino man cut in.

Caitie just nodded curtly and turned towards the German. "Here" she place the gun in his hand. "Take care." Not going to deep in the subject, she'll figure it out later.  
And with that the twins both walked off side by side towards their next class deep in thought.

'''''''''''''''

Caities POV

As soon as I dropped my little brother off I stalked smoothly to my class with ear buds in my ears listening to dubstep on max, Oblivious of my surroundings. I suddenly bumped into a large ( well large for me at least) object.

"Ack, pardon me. Sorry." I mumbled looking up taking my ear buds out. It was another good looking man, he looked weird to me with his somewhat beard, he seemed suspicious and... Why was he peeking in the girls bathroom? Did he lose something? I wonder if I can help...

"Onhonhon~ it is all right little kitten~!" He patted my head and I brushed off and I glared at him with burning eyes. This man was somehow like the other men in the cafeteria... They were all different from a normal person somehow, who are they?

"Who are you callin lil'?" I said giving him the best murderous glare I could muster.

"You, of course! You are very small, oui? You're so cute!" He chuckled and put his hand back on my head.

"What in the world?! Cute? " I choked out, a bit flustered. But I shook my head. It was a lie, it always was. Whenever someone told me I was beautiful or 'cute' it was always a lie, they only said these things to tear me down, or get something out of her or even get closer to her brother. Everyone loved my brother. He was 'cool' and ' mysterious ' every girl fell for him. But I had no idea why, he was only shy... Why am I not cool? Why does no one want to be around me for me? I shook my head again coming back to the present. I felt hurt, how dare he? I glared and shook him off. " Go screw yourself someplace else perv," I walked of as coolly as possible getting torn up on the inside . Damn jerk, why did he try to hurt me like that?

"Wait! Mon ami! " he turned me around by the shoulder.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT DAMNIT!" I shouted. God I hated him already, why was he stalling me? What the hell does he want?  
He looked at me surprised at my sudden explosion.

" Sorry mon ami..." he backed off. He went back to the bathroom and hid in the place where I bumped into him. (Oh I see. okay... that frog)

What? What did that mean? I wish I knew French. He let me go and I turned and stalked off quickly not caring what it meant any more.

,,,,,,,,

Dallas. POV

My big sister (even if we are twins we call each other big sister or little brother) dropped me off at my class and we nodded our silent good byes.  
I walked in the classroom and I heard a few squeals. I looked over to see a group of girls hovering over another girl drawing something. Curiosity consumed me but... I didn't want to bother them. What if they got mad? That wouldn't be good. But wanted to know so bad. It's just a picture... I sighed and shook my head walking over to my familiar desk in the very back of the rooms corner farthest from the door. I sat and stared out the window listening to the room. The teacher wasn't there. Why not? And the giggling and squealing girls were talking about... England? What the hell? This was English class, not history... But wait what? There talking about... Oh god no... Yaoi... No... I'm in hell. I have been introduced to 'Yaoi' somewhere in the first few weeks of school. And it's only a few weeks till he was introduced to the horrid thing. God now he had to listen to it. At least he wasn't in the middle of it. Wait... The picture, what was the picture? God no. Please god, if you love me please please PLEASE, don't let me be a part of it this time.  
Just like on queue the girls looked over to me and I tensed, Even when I couldn't see them I could still feel their gleaming eyes scathing over me.  
Crap,  
I heard hushed voices and giggles and little whine of protest from Bailey who drew the picture.  
Then I heard scampering feet clumsily coming over towards me.  
I wondered why I had to be the only guy in the freaking class. It really did suck. There was about 17 girls in the class. It wasn't heaven like some other guys would like it was annoying most of the time. I always ended up in the middle of things. Sometimes if I were lucky the girls had other things on their minds. But not today.

"Dallas! Berry drew something for you bro! "A girl named Sarah exclaimed and hopped over holding a piece of paper not showing me what it is. Berry was a nickname for Bailey.

"No I didn't! You told me To draw it!" Bailey wailed face flustered.

Sarahs eyes gleamed, "But you so enjoyed it when you were drawing it!" She started cackling.

Bailey turned red and started mumbling under her breath.

"So any way," Sarah plopped the picture in front of him. "So, what do you think? Pretty cool huh? " She snickered.  
I stared at it blankly then my face slowly turned red... Oh god... I quickly looked away once I realized what it exactly was.  
It was two men making out but not just any man... God no... Me and that guy with the stunning eyebrows... Oh god no please... Why? Why me? I cried on the inside.

"W-why'd you d-draw this?" I asked looking out the window trying not to make eye contact.

There was another cackle "You better say you like it bro, your gunna make Berry cry." she gestured to the girl who looked like she was on the brink of tears. Bailey seemed to be very sensitive. If someone got mad at her she would give a stream of apologies and tears.  
I didn't want her to cry, I'd feel bad. What was I supposed to do?  
"Bailey, it looks really g-good..." I looked at her and then she smiled sweetly wiping away some tears that have not fallen.

"You think it looks good huh?" Sarah snickers and the girls around her giggled.  
Great.. Just great... I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment.  
"Then you can keep it!" Sarah shoved the picture in my back pack cackling.  
Before I could take the thing out of my backpack someone walked through the door.

"Alright you bloody gits! In your seat, now! I am your new English teacher!"

""""'''''"""""

Dallas POV Part 2

"Alright you bloody gits! In your seat now! I am your new English teacher!" The man with the bushy eyebrows ordered everyone, and there was a bunch of scrambling and giggling after that.

Everything fell silent as our new teacher got his desk situated.

"Now, my name is Arthur Kirkland. You will all call me Mr. Kirkland. Understood? Good. Now as you all know well that I am the personification of England an-"

"Wait what?" I said almost silently my mouth agape. Not sure if he was kidding. "your kiddin me arn't you?" Oops that came out a little rude, I hope he's not to mad...

"If I am not mistaken from earlier today you must be Dallas Fernay. And yes I am bloody serious Mr. Fernay. And a last thing... ARNT ISNT A WORD. Okay?" Arthur chided.

" That's not possible..." I said looking at Arthur with curiosity. A thousand questions running through my head in one second. Holy cow. That isn't possible, he is joshing me isn't he? Of course he is.  
I wonder if I sounded too harsh, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. I don't like hurting others.

Unlike my big sister, I am such a baby. She super strong and not afraid of anything. But then again she isn't very considerate of others feelings. And she isn't afraid to punch either. I wish I could punch. I never tried, I might hurt someone really bad though. I don't like that idea. But that is why I don't want to be afraid, I don't want to be afraid of doing anything. I don't know. Oh! I gotta pay attention! Mr. Kirkland is talking!

Mr. Kirkland based his lecture on how arnt isn't a word.

Caities POV

Getting over sickening feeling in my chest from earlier I started scolding myself. How could I act so weak? I mean seriously I didn't even know the guy and I was almost in tears! Stupid, stupid me! Why can't I be smart like my brother? if I'd be as clever as him I would know how to smart talk that guy.

While I was punishing myself I started having a two sided conversation with myself. Weird... 'its okay...' I told myself 'No, no it's not. ' I shook my head 'well why not? You don't know the guy, you might not ever see him again.' I growled at that thought 'That is why it's so bad! If I expose myself, to a stranger, how easily will I break down to one of my enemy's? Or worse, my little brother or aunt Mal..'

I sighed and walked into my history class trying to see who's there. I tried but every face was a blur. But I noticed that the teachers desk was empty. I wondered where he was for a moment.

I took a seat farthest from the door in the back corner near the window.

I stared out but as usual I saw nothing. Just big glomps of color. It was still beautiful. I liked looking out to the sky. Wishing with all my heart that I can fly. It was silly though.

I heard someone walk through the doors with thick heavy boots. I turned to see a tall figure with a thick coat and something pink around his neck. I tried to focus my vision and I finally could see clear. He looked very intimidating even with the childish smile of his.

"Hello class! I am Russia! Also known as Ivan Braginski. You may call me Mr. Braginski." he gave a creepy smile and a few girls squealed and the boys rolled their eyes.

Wait what? Did he say Russia? Why did he say that? I raised my hand giving a skeptical look.

"Yes? And who are you?" His thick Russian accent echoed in the room sending a chill through every one.

I tried to stare straight into his eyes but again they failed me so I glared trying to get a clear vision at his face which was just a blob of color. "Name's Caitie, and did you jus' say you were Russia? What do you mean by that?"

I heard many gasps and 'OMG is she serious?' and a few quiet shrieks. What's with them?

"I _am_ Russia. The personification if Russia" He smiled with an eye brow raised as if surprised. "Now, I am your new teacher! For some reason, your stupid personification of America decided it would be _fun_ for all the rest of the nations and him would have experience the field of teaching at a high school full of sobby messy pathetic teenagers!" Ivan said almost laughing through clenched teeth.

A few girls started cowering. What was with them? I mean come _on_! How bad can this big lump even be? I crossed my arms stubbornly and glared forward trying to focus my dang vision again. I couldn't even glare at him! Oh well just look forward. He was kidding on being Russia, no one can actually believe this guy, right? He can't be _Russia_.

Ivan sighed "Ah well, we should get on with the lecture..." Ivan started talking about the 'black plague' _in detail_ in how the different diseases affected the humans and how they disposed of the dead bodies and such.

I stood up and slammed my hand down after fifteen minutes of the torture the people who had the plague faced. "Okay! Enough please! " I waved my hands in a X sign over myself shaking my head. "Please! I don't like this one bit Mr. Braginski! I don't care if you're Russia! Jus' stop! " I was feeling sick myself. I couldn't listen anymore! I bet he was doing it just to get on every ones nerves.

"I'm sorry you don't like it, but it is a part of your grade so you'll just have to deal with it, da?" He said calmly. Somehow I got the feeling he was glaring daggers at me. I felt a chill run down my spine.

JERK! I glared right in his direction. "I jus' don't think it is necessary by any means to go into deep detail on how vulgar these poor peoples deaths were ... Can we skip the rest of the suffering and get to the part which actually _matters_?" How can he even explain it so calmly? It was sickening... He was sickening.

He walked calmly to me and bent down to my level to get eye contact. He has purple eyes, I got that much. It was still blurry. He stared into my eyes challenging and I met him with just as much.

A few girls held in their breath.

"If we were not in school, or even the U.S., I would have taken care of you already. But we are here, so all I can do is send you down to the office. " He gave a disappointed sigh. "At least you wouldn't have to hear it anymore! da?

"What? " I gaped at him. I only spoke out! I didn't insult him or anything! "No! Not da! I am not going there!"

"Too bad, out!" He pointed out of the room. How humiliating.

I stubbornly crossed my arms. "And what am I supposed to tell the principle?" I couldn't go to the office for this small thing right? The principle would see it very ridiculous and send me back, right? _Right_? My brother would have something clever to say. I wish he was here right now. I hate being apart from my brother. I always get into trouble without him.

He waved his hand submissively and stood his normal height. Holy _crap_. He was... a giant. I had to crank my head upwards to see him. Why'd I have to be so short!  
"He would understand, I hope. Go," He looked down on me. Boy, did he know how to boil the pot quick. He put his glove covered hand on my head and veered me to the door. He knew how to boil the pot _real_ quick. I hated how people would put their grimy hands on my head, it only made me feel short.

He pushed me out. " I don't have to accompany you to the office do I?" I could tell there was a grin on his face. How humiliating. He had the upper power. It wasn't fair.

"Cors' not! I can manage myself!" I huffed and stormed off. Hearing a clicking sound from Braginski's mouth, JERK.

I made my way to the principles office huffing and puffing and stomping at times. Man was I mad. That guy got on my nerves! What if the rest of the _'nations'_ were like this? Nightmare! How long do we have to deal with these guys?

I opened the door to the principles office. And I walked up to the front counter.

"You must be Caitie, right? " A kind female voice came from the desk. That wasn't the normal woman at the front desk. What happened to her?

"And who are you?" I said, again straining to see her face.

She gasped "you _don't_ know who I am?" She put on an offended voice.

I shifted nervously. "Um, sorry, I don't know any one right now..." I shrugged. I could feel myself calming down.

"So you're not a fangirl?" She asked.

"A fan- what?" I am so confused.

"Ah, I see, you never heard of Hetalia? " She giggled.

"Oh no, not that. Never again. I ain't goin there" I shook my head. I heard of it before, and my experience with it was not good. So I left it in the dust. I knew what she was talking about now. "Wait, I thought that was fictional! " I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I hear waaay to much about _Hetalia_ and I never wanted to get involved in it ever again after the first encounter."

"What? Really? Huh. Well okay. Well I am Elizibeth also known as Hungary. I will be in here most of the day, so if you need help I'll be here! Now you need to see the principle. In there." She gestured down the hall. "Room 227! Have fun!"

"Doubt I will. See ya Elizabeth." I waved good bye.

I walked down the hall looking for room 227, wait, I can't see. So I did what I could and just walked back and forth down the hall and back. Down the hall and back. Down the hall and back.

"Um, excuse me!" A small voice of a boys sounded from behind me while I was walking down the hall.

I turned around to see a boy in a cute blue sailors outfit. "Yes?" I replied confused.

"Are you Caitie Fernay?" The boy asked tilting his head.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" I said still confused.

"Yes there is something wrong! You need to me in my office!"

"What? Your office? " _He _gets an office. But before I could protest i found myself being dragged by the small boy into his 'office'.

It was a small room with many trinkets and posters of the ocean. Then my eyes wondered to the desk as me and the sailor boy sat down. There was a name tag with large bold letters that said principle. I looked at the small boy who was getting situated and back at the name. Making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me I looked at the boy again and closer at the name tag._ 'No, no that can't be right. This kids the _principle? ' I thought baffled.

"What?" The boy said defensively.

"A-are _you_ the principle? " I asked wide eyed, 'No fair! _This _kids the principle?'

"Yep!" He sang. "All the other countries found me worthy of being their leader!"

"No they didn't." A new voice cut in. Elizabeth stood at the door with an annoyed look on her face. "You just got lucky. We did a draw on who should be the principle so all the _countries_ put their name in a box and somehow _your_ name got in there. "

"Hey! I'm a country too!" His face puffed up in defense then he sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. "I would much appreciate if you'd leave now Elizabeta, I have a student to attend to."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while leaving.

"Hmph! Anyway, my name in Peter Kirkland, also known as Sealand and my big brother is Arthur Kirkland who is a English teacher! And I hear you're in here for insulting the teacher?" He giggled.

I stood up. "WHAT? No!" I shook my head in disbelief. "He's the one who threatened me!"

Peter giggled again. "Calm down! You have to be in here for a reason, and honestly I don't care if you're innocent! You're going to be punished!" And with that he took out a paper and pen and handed it to me.

Something just hit me, where were all the teachers? "Peter?"

"Call me Mr. Kirkland, thank you very much! And what you're going to do is write 'I am a dork' over and over again on the paper until next period… Which is in about fifteen minutes. So start writing!" He relaxed in he chair watching me.

"_Mr. _Kirkland, what happened to all the teachers?" I asked. This was bothering me earlier but I never got an answer.

"Hmmm, well… I think somewhere around this morning we dropped them off at a tropical island of some sort. Yeah I think it was inhabited or something. If they're lucky some of them might survive." He giggled and spun his chair around in circles. " NOW DO YOUR WORK! NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

What? Does he mean they just left our teachers for dead? Seriously? No that can't be right, he is kidding. Oh well, but I hope they're okay. I started writing not happy with the words.

Dallas POV

The bell finally rung throughout the building it being an angels blessing to most. I collected my stuff to get ready to leave organizing everything, usually I was the last one in class sense I was actually organized.

Mr. Kirkland was also organizing his papers and seemed to be in a sour mood by the look on his face and his low grumblings.

I didn't want to get yelled at by the cranky and supposed nation so I snatched up my bag and ran out the door clumsily tripping over one of the desks legs landing on my face in front of Arthurs desk.

"Are you alright poppet?" Arthur peered over his desk trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said getting up. Then I looked at him in the eye about to apologize.

"Don't give me that look, it's not my fault you tripped so don't be angry at me you git." He sniffed and glared at me.

I was surprised, I am not mad at all, what is he talking about. "I am not mad." I shuffled my feet feeling awkward.

"Then stop looking at me that way bloody git!" Arthur snapped.

He was happy just a moment ago. I looked away quickly, and mumbled a sorry before leaving out the door.

"Wait! You dropped some-" Arthur stopped in mid sentence and when I turned around I saw his face flushed. "Honestly, I-I wouldn't expect _you_ to have such things. "

I could feel my face turning pale, bejesus Christ of America no. He was holding up the piece of paper the girls gave to me. I ran forward snatching the paper from the English man. " It's not mine, the girls gave it to me. I had no choice in the matter, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." My face was heating up and I turned away from my teacher and ran out the room.

I walked down the hall through the twist and turns dodging eyes and people in my way. Damn it. I looked at the picture again and flushed, holy shiz, where the hell am I supposed to dispose of the mess. I guess I could put deep in my backpack. I stopped to stuff it in the bottom not taking time to organize it nicely. Then picked it back up and started to walk my way to class. Then I bumped into someone taller than me. Well most people were taller than me, I was pretty short for my age.

"Hello Dallas my man!" I felt a slap on my back the knocked me over and again hitting my face on the ground. I quickly got up to face the person I least like in the whole world. His name was Gregory Nichole also known as Greg. Gregory Was at least a foot taller than me and if I may say technically good looking, he was lean with a fine amount of muscle, not a lot of muscle where he'd look stupid but the perfect amount for a star athlete. And he had slick brown wavy hair with green eyes staring down on me with a sly smile on him. He was a lady killer breaking hearts one by one but the number of girls that wanted to go out with him never seemed to decrease. Although he was good with the girls and has a good looking body he was a total doosh to me. I don't know what I ever did to him, even after I apologize for whatever I did to him. I wish I knew what I did so I could make it better.

"Sorry for bumping in to you, you're not hurt I assume?" I gazed up into his eyes steadily feeling too tired to deal with him, I noticed he had a friend behind him, the boy was a little shorter and had dirty blond hair with deep dark brown eyes and seemed to be not as muscular as Gregory but still looking pretty fit and seemed to stay silent avoiding the scene displayed in front of him at all costs twiddling his fingers nervously, I recognized him as Joshua Bell.

"Like you can hurt me Dolly!" Dolly was an embarrassing nickname Gregory called me. He lifted up my arm and waved it around with a grip of a killer snake. I took notice to the pain in my arm but did not look away from Gregory. "You are to scrawny! Like any girl pick ya up! I keep telling you Doll, if ya don't wanna look like a girl you gotta toughin up! Remember the first day of school?" He said letting go of my arm go only to jab me on my forehead with his index finger a thousand times chuckling. "I thought you were a pretty little girl along with your sister! Then I made a fool of myself! Must have thought I was gay huh? Huh?" He gave another chilling chuckle. To my horror he stopped jabbing my forehead to bring back his hand to a fist and lunged forward with a powerful blow to my right eye launching me back to the hard cold ground.

I laid there dazed but not shocked. Gregory usually used me as a punching bag to relieve whatever anger he had towards me. 'At least I have a purpose in life.' I thought dully while getting back up. "Sorry," I said holding my throbbing eye. Why did I say sorry? I looked up at a cocky smirk and bright green eyes. Then he launched forward once more only to hit my stomach knocking the air out of me. I scrambled on the ground desperately looking for air. 'Why am I so weak? I don't want to hurt anyone, is this how it's going to be all my life if I don't fight back?' Finding my air I located where Gregory was and stood up throwing my whole body weight on him jabbing my elbow into his stomach and smashing his body against the lockers.

I quickly jumped back about five feet away from Gregory just in case I need to attack again. But he seemed to be on the ground with wide eyes mouth open to a silent scream searching for air. He seemed shocked and so did Joshua who gasped covering his mouth. "Greg!" Joshua yelled with pure worry. He bent down over Gregory shaking his shoulder asking questions and trying to make him better. He seemed to be in the brink of tears.

I felt bad about this. Why did I hurt him? Not wanting to see anymore I started to walk away noticing I was late and the hall was empty for the first time. I started to run to my next class of Science.

I walked through the door meet with many gasps and shocked eyes. They must have noticed my eye, it most likely was purple by now. I returned their eyes with a steady gaze that somehow and mysteriously send shivers through some of the students and some of them glared back. Then I heard an obnoxious and familiar laugh.

"HA HA HA! I'm The HERO! And you are late student!" I turned to see the young looking man with the cool looking bomber jacket pouring liquids into some random tubes. "I'll have to write you up after I figure out how to make these chemicals explode! So just sit down and enjoy the show YO!" He gave another one of his famous laughs and I sat down next to Bailey from my previous class of English. I heard a little squeak from her as I sat down. I look over to her and she immediately turned away hiding her face away from view.

"Are you alright Bailey?" There was a sudden pain in my gut. Was she okay? Is she hurt? Did someone hurt her? A burning sensation stirred up in my stomach as I grimaced the thought of someone actually hurting little Bailey.

"I-I'm fine." She turned to me and gasped. "D-dallas! Your e-eye! What happened?" She said in a quiet voice with wide eyes as she reached up to gently stroke my injured eye.

I relaxed at her touch, she was so gentle and caring, that was something I admired of her. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her. I took her hand into mine and smiled at her reassuringly. "Nothing to worry yer'self over Baily, I'll be fine jus' watch out for yer'self."

She was about to reply with a blush but there was a huge explosion from the front of the room followed by a big cloud of smoke and screaming. "HA HA HA! EVERYONE EXIT THE BIULDING!" our teacher called out to us and with that the fire alarm went off.

-End of chapter, thank ya'lls for readin'!-


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not posting in such a long time, and this is a very short chapter

-Dallas POV-

There was multiple sounds of seats screeching against the floor and scrambling out of the door along with the deafening of the fire alarm. But all that was ignored as Bailey leaned against me out of fear. I was shocked and I felt a flushing come to my face. I shook my head clear and grabbed her shoulders into a protective hug. I gently led her out of the room as we were the last. Shoving through the crowds and keeping Bailey near me o she doesn't get swallowed by the human current. The smoke filled the halls and the excited yelling and chattering echoed through all ears.

We came out the door at the end of the hall and walked across the street where some apartment buildings were set along with a large park.

Most of the students started to scatter towards the park followed by the 'nations' who was either trying to get things under control or eating pasta.

I guided Bailey who was still in my arms into the park where there was a playground and some benches under trees that protected it from the harsh sun. We sat down on one of then quietly watching the rest of the students mess around or attempt to flirt with the 'nations'.

I looked down at Bailey to see her smiling in content with her brilliant electric blue eyes gazed upon her surroundings with her dark brown wavy hair flowing in the slight breeze. I studied her glad to see she wasn't frightened anymore. I noticed she was about the same height as me and was glad that I finally found someone that was shorter even by a centimeter.

Baileys eyes flickered up to mine and we gazed at each other for a moment then we turned away flushed. I unwrapped my arms that were around her and look at the ground embarrassed.

"U-um… Dallas?" She nudged me gently on my side.

I turned to look at her wondering what was wrong. "Yes Bailey?"

"U-um, well. I-is that your sister?" She pointed to a figure much like my sisters holding a gun and seemed to be rounding up some fangirls. It seemed like she was also on a horse using her skills from the ranch back in Texas when we rounded up our small heard of sheep or cattle.

I nodded. "I wonder where she got the horse."

"Probably from Poland, I'm sure it's one of his. It looks like some of the girls got out of control" She answered with a small giggle.

"Yeup." I answered smiling along with her and enjoying the show my sister splayed out as she herded the girls to the back of the school away from the rest. I sighed as I remembered how life was back at the ranch before the death of our parents. We had a large property with rolling hills and even a small forest that had a horse trail in it. We had a small herd of sheep about thirty in counting and a herd of cattle that was about forty in all, we also had horses that each one of us had our own. I had a black horse named Broken Shard and my sister had a horse named Hiccup which was a pretty cream colored horse that was full up vivid energy just like Caitie. My mother had a blue colored horse named Sweet Sunshine which her name suited her well and my father had a black horse just like me except the horse had a with star on its forehead named Lone Star. Me and Broken Shard were like two in one, we were very close and we like to have long walks in the forest and herd cows. We all had a special bond with our horses but we sadly had to part when we moved here.

I saw the firemen come in and then I looked over to see my science teacher getting strangled by the British man I saw earlier today with some other guy with long wavy blonde hair laughing and making snide comments to cause the Brit to turn around and strangle him instead. I laughed enjoying and just being happy with my surroundings.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Loading… please wait… -_-_-_-_-_-

Caities POV

I grumbled to myself as a rubbed my sore hand walking out of the office to my next class. When I reached the class I was greeted by an explosion of music you would hear at a Mexican restaurant and laughter.

" Buenos dias mi amiga!" I was greeted by a very hyperactive Spaniard who took my hand and shook it firmly. "You are the one who saved mi amigos from the fangirl attack si? I am so happy to see you! I am your new Spanish teacher Antonio! But you can call me Toni or Mr. Toni or Mr. friend or Mr. Amigo or-"

"Shut up you tomato loving bastard! You're going to give her a stroke with your constant talking!" A burnet that looked just like the one I saw earlier except his eyes were open and he had a scowl.

"But Lovi~! I am only saying hi to our new friend~!" Antonio whined with mock hurt.

"Bastard! She isn't our friend just because of this morning! You don't even know her!" Lovi growled.

"Lovino! Everyone is an amigo to me here~!" He said hugging Lovino.

"G-get of me tomato freak!" Lovino struggled in Antonios embrace trying to get his blush under control.

"Oh Lovi~ My sweet little Lovi~! Your face is like a tomato! So cute~! Don't you think so Caitie~?" Antonio started to pinch Lovinos cheek and I looked at them awkwardly as many little shrieks of joy echoed around the room and many "YUSH!"'s. Before I could reply Lovino jabbed his elbow into Antonios stomach causing him to topple over on the ground clutching him stomach with a smile still implanted on his face.

"Bastardo!" Lovino said with a bright crimson face (He really did look like a tomato) and charged out of the room with curses flowing smoothly from his mouth.

"Uh…" I got down towards Antonio poking his cheek. "You alright?" I started to give my death glare to all the girls who looked like they were ready to molest the poor Spaniard.

"Fusososo~ Si! Si!" I started to help him up getting annoyed with his constant smiling and cheer. But he was a pretty cool guy so I could survive the overly cheerful and maybe a bit creepy Spanish teacher. "It's okay! I might have to apologies later! Fusososo~!"

I felt very awkward. "Err, okay, whatever ya say .. err… amigo."

"Please take a seat and we shall start class in a few momentos~!" He gestured to the lined up seats where groups were talking excitedly amongst themselves and I sat down in the familiar and comfortable corner of the room. Then another student came in and Antonio greeted him just the way he greeted me. "Hola! I am very happy to see you here~! It's such a pleasure to meet you~! Take a seat and relax until class starts si?" He said shaking the students hand energetically. The student awkwardly sat down with a group of friends and immediately started to gossip.

I sat there bored until Romano came back in a fussy mood after the bell rang. He plopped himself next to me glaring forward. Nobody was seated near me and it was pretty empty except for me, maybe he didn't want to get molested by the other girls. Or guys.

"Hola again Lovi~! Now we can start class~! " Antonio jumped up in the front of the class with a blinding smile.

"Damn tomato bastard." Lovino grumbled but strangely enough he had a small smirk on his face. His eyes flashed towards me and I noticed I was staring at him. "What are you staring at gun bitch!" He glared with his face turning tomato red.

I turned away. "Nothing, dazin' off is all." I did not want to piss off a bomb that'll explode any moment. And I really didn't want to be sent to the office again.

"Y-you better be gun bitch!" He turned from me to stare at the wall that was far off to the other side of the room.

"yeah , yeah." Yeesh, he sure favors the word bastard and bitch. I turned to Antonio gazing at him not really listening but daydreaming of Hiccup, my horse back in Texas and my family before the incident.

The class went by in a blur and occasionally Lovino cursed Antonio out and seemed to give him the name 'Tomato bastard' and Antonio still teased and . I laughed at this thinking it was a bit cute. Then all the sudden a huge explosion shook the ground beneath our feet and the fire alarm went off and chaos erupted.

"We're being attacked we're under attack! We're all gonna die! There all gonna explode us to smithereens!" A girl screamed her head off then it exploded. No I'm kidding. Everyone started scrambling to the exit as Antonio stood behind the teachers desk chuckling and saying "Calm down class, please exit the building safely and try not getting killed!"

Lonino jumped up crying "AYEE! Toni! Sava me! I don'ta want to diea!" And he jumped Antonio cowering much like the other guy this morning, must be twins.

I stood up a bit shocked at the sudden wakeup call and I groggily walked out the door after everything cleared up and most kids were outside only some in the same stance as I lazily walked out as if we woken up from a nap, which is true in some cases. There was a man that was much slower than us that trailed behind all the students he had longish hair and was trailed by cats that hung from his shirt and walked behind him meowing and then Antonio waved goodbye with Lovino in his arms calling out, "Alright see you tomorrow!" And he went back inside with Lovino screaming at him to get out of the building.

I walked outside slowly to chaos kids started scrambling everywhere to get away from the building but it soon spread out and began to calm. Most of the kids who were normal went out to the park right across from out giant maze of a school and the rest about 25% of them went skipping off to molest the 'nations'.

I crossed my arms and puffed up my cheeks and chest making myself look bigger and more intimidating or so I would like to think I looked bad ass. I thought to myself 'Is that any way to treat anybody? I could help them if I had a gun, but then again we were in the open and the pohpohs(cops) might catch me, again.' Then I looked over to a guy with longish blond hair and lazy eyes, his stance was gay (That is not an insult it is a fact) and he was petting a pretty horse who was enjoying the company.

I walked over to the dude and before I could say a thing he was like " Oh hey girl! Wassup? You must be like that one chick who like saved the day, like this this morning!" He exclaimed sending out his hand.

"Uh, yeah, I didn' really save the day, I was jus' doin' what anyone else woul' do, except with a gun." I chuckled and shook his opened hand.

"Like that's totally cool, looks like they might need your help right now right?" He gestured towards the raging crowd of teenage girls (and a few guys) chasing some of the nations.

"Yeeup, looks like it's so. Um, so what's yer name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah like you could call me Poland. Like you're a cowgirl right? I sooo have a good costume for you back at my class, oh yeah like I'm the teacher for fashion design I help with like all the props and stuff for theater arts." He explained with enthusiasm.

This guy seems cool, I giggled "Yeah I came from Texas and I used to ride my horse all the time."

"Oh yay! That's like totally awesome, here you can borrow my little friend here, his names Horse." He smiled kindly.

"Oh really? Thanks Poland! Say, do you happen to have a rope?" I said getting onto the horse.

"It's like in the saddle bag thing " He said as walked off. "Oh and like when you're finished drop him off in the theater arts room once like the school's cleared!"

"Count on me!" I replied as I grabbed the rope from the bag. I gently signaled the horse to go into a trot and when I drew near to the crowd I signaled Horse to go faster. Soon we were bolting towards the crowd with me yelling out at them. Most of the crowd turned to see me which gave the nations a way to move out of the way. (Japan, Italy, Britain, Germany, and China) the crowd of fans started to run away from me screaming and panicking. I started to circle around them and push them to the back of the school.

As soon as we were back there I stopped yelling random crap from the movies I saw about old western cowboys, with Indians and that one move Cowboys V.S Aliens. "NOW," I shouted to all of them. "IF I FIND ANY OF YA'LL CAUSIN' TROUBLE FER YER NEW TEACHERS YOU WILL HAVE TO PUT THAT NOTE UP TO ME." I boomed out eyeing each one of them that made eye contact.

"And why should we listen to you?" A girl I recognized as Sarah pushed her way to confront me.

"Because somebody needs ta put things in order, and I don' think none o' ya'll want ta kill yer new teachers." I said a stern and a matter of fact tone.

"Psh! We are not going to kill them! We just want them as our true loves~!" She said with a sigh.

I blinked at her wondering if she was kidding, but she wasn't. "Er, yeah… You ain't gonna… Have 'em love all o ya'll if you're tramplin' them down, I don' think it's a good idea to force somebody to love you, otherwise they might end up disliking you and that's worse than them bein' neutral toward you." I scratched my head not very comfortable on the subject.

Most of the girls gave a sigh and some even nodded, but the others either glared or crossed their arms giving a snort and " What does she know?"

Sarah gave a sniff, "Yeah sure, like any of us will get that chance." But she backed off seeming to look for someone. "Have you seen Berry anywhere?"

Another girl replied, "I think I saw her with Dallas."

Sarah gave a cocky grin laughed in an annoying way. "I knew it! I always knew it!"

I rolled my eyes.

_-_-_- TiMe sKiP-_-_-

After making sure all the girls (and guys) would stay put behind my imaginary border after a long lecture why they cannot cross it, I trotted over still on the awesome horse Horse to the nations that was being chased.

They were all in a group discussing something also trying to break up Britain who was strangling America.

"Are ya'll alright?" I asked not trying to be rude.

They all turned toward me. Germany stepping up as if trying to propose to me to be the president of the United States of America. Yeah not really. " Hello Caitie, ve are all fine, thank you again for helping us. I vanted to request something along vith ze other nations, vould you like to be the official sheriff of the school, keeping things in order, making sure ve teachers and students are safe?"

I looked at all of them surprised. "So you mean, I'd go around the school and keep the school at peace?"

They all nodded and what I assumed to be Italy jumped up with a happy tone "Yep! So I don't hav'ta run away anymore!"

I hummed thinking "Yes, but what about my grades? Am I going to be on patrol 24/7?"

Germany cleared his throat. "Vell, you vill be patrolling the school from eight in the morning to six pm vhen all the teachers are going home. Your job is to stay late until all the teachers are gone. Your grade vill be based upon how well you do so you do not have to worry about going to class."

I smiled "That sounds fantastic! I'll do it!" They all ether didn't care and walked off or gave a 'PAASTAAA~!' or a 'woo hoo'

"Thank you Caitie! Now I don't have to be scared of walking down the halls anymore!" Italy exclaimed.


	3. Glasses oh joy

Sorry for not updating sooner my friends! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is quite short, so I am incredibly sorry for that.

And I don't own anything except for my very being and my hat!

-_-_-_- Loading please wait for next chapter-_-_-_-

It was a beautiful Saturday morning….

"No! God NABBIT! No!" Caitie struggles fiercely as she was dragged down the street, many eyes glanced at them with strange, annoyed looks.

"Caitie! You are GETTIN IT wether you LIKE IT or NOT!" Dallas yelled through her rants and struggles.

"Who said I need 'em anyway!? I don' need 'em! I'm FINE! I swear I do not lie, hope to die!" She cried.

"No way no how am I given up that easy like last time! YOU. ARE. GOING!" He roared back out of character only towards his sister. "Almost there!" He grunted still dragging the protesting fifteen year old.

Caitie became frantic and desperate. " Comon bro, we're buds right? Right? You love me right? Just let me go! Please? PLEASE! LORD OF LORDS PLEASE! Please please please! I don't need this, really!" She said in a shaky voice hoping that he'd change his mind.

"Nope," He said simply but solidly.

"Ya sure?" She tried.

"Eyeup," He said in a low tone that indacated no more argument.

"Why do you do this to me?" She sighed.

"Because I care bout you sis, with that new job of yers', ya gunna need ta see good so you don' get hurt." He sighed in exhaustion when he finally made it to the eye doctor.

Caitie just muttered something under her breath and slumped down on one of the seats for the people who were waiting as Dallas went to sign their information in. About fifteen minutes later an eye docter called Caitie in.

Dallas was left to wait in the waiting room feeling quite awkward. Suddenly the door shot open with a cry of protest.

"MATTIE! Comooooonnnnn!" Came another obnoxious whine.

"Alfred, stop being such a baby. GO SIT DOWN WHILE I SIGN IN!" Mathiew yelled spoke in a loud tone. But it still wasn't yelling.

Alfred gave a explosive sigh and slumped on a chair next to Dallas much like Caitie did. "Hey! You're in my science class that exploded! That was pretty epic right?!" He said when he noticed Dallas.

Dallas shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to be rude so "Err, eyup." He replied a even if the explosion could have injured someone, or worse.

"Hey, what was your name again? Mine is Alfred! You don't have to call me Mr. Jones out of school, too formal for my taste you know?" He gave his flashy American grin.

Dallas was a little hesitant to reply, not sure of himself. "Ah, the names Dallas, er nice ta meet you." Dallas held out his hand for a polite shake.

Alfred took it and laughed. "You Texans are so polite and formal! " He patted Dallas on the back as Matthew walked over. "You need to loosen up, don't you agree Mattie?"

Matthew sighed giving Dallas a apologetic look. "Well, I really don-"

"See? Even Mattie agrees with me! Hey I got a good idea! You can come hang out with me and the guys sometime! We're going to go look at shooting stars outside the city! It's about a two hour drive to get there but it would be so much fun! We're going to have drinks, sweets, pizza, burgers, pie, punch, lemonade, tea, roses, pandas, polar bears, water pipes, American flag, potatoes, tomatoes, white flags, piano-" Alfred was cut off by Matthew.

"Okay Alfred, and for the last time don't call me Matt-" Matthew was cut off once again by the doctor calling him in.

"Well! See ya later suckas!" Alfred jumped up much like a child running over to the surprised doctor.

Matthew gave out an explosive quiet sigh and sat down next to Dallas. "Sorry, my brother seems to be high on sugar twenty four seven."

Dallas relaxed in Matthews presence and chuckled. "No need to apologize, I know how it's like, I had to literally drag my sis over in here screamin' and yellen'. " He laughed.

Matthew seemed to relax too, "heh heh, they give a pretty good fight, eh?"

"Eyup, say, 'bout that star gazing thing yer brother was talkin' bout?" Dallas said trying not to sound rude.

"Oh! You don't have to go if you don't want to! But if you do, you can bring your sister along, if you want, eh." Matthew smiled politely. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you, I would have someone to actually talk too." He laughed bitterly.

"I'd love ta go, me an' sis love star gazing so it'd be an honor to go." Dallas said.

Matthew dragged a map out of his pocket and handed it to Dallas, "Here, it's on Friday, do you need a ride?"

Dallas nodded, "Can't drive yet, nether can sis."

"Okay where do you live? Will pick you up at five, eh" Dallas showed him where he lived and they planned out the situation in time when Caitie came in pouting with crossed arms. She scanned the room but couldn't find Dallas, she would assume that he'd be sitting alone so where was he? She was still pretty blind only seeing globs of people sitting patiently.

Dallas called her over finally and asked how it went. She pouted "He said that he doesn't know how I survived all o' high school, he said he I have horrible vision an' I gonna _need help_" She spat the two last words out with venom.

"I don' mind helpin' you sis', an' when is the glasses due?" Dallas tried to calm her down knowing well she was a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

"_Well I mind_," She hissed, "An he said it'd be tomarra' after I pick out what kind of glasses I want." She gestured to where she assumed to be multiple sets of glasses, lucky for her she was right.

"Okay," Dallas got up "Thanks a ton Mattie, I think I better help my sis choose a pair. " There was a slight protest from Caitie 'I ain't need no _help_'

Matthew shook his head "No problem, eh, and my name is Matthew, Alfred just calls me that as a nickname, it makes me sound like I'm a girl."

"Oh sorry bout that, I'll remember." Dallas walked off to the fussy teenager who really needs help before she breaks something.

-_-_-_-_-Loading, please wait-_-_-_-_-

Caities POV

I woke up way too early for my taste. I looked over to the left of my bed to my annoying beeping alarm clock. seven o'clock. _Daamnnn…. Five more minutes._ I rolled over and fell to the harsh cold wooden floor.

I have to be there in an hour. I scrambled up and slugged down the stairs where aunt Mal was humming happily to herself and drinking coffee even if she didn't need it. She seemed even more unusually happy to day, plus she got up earlier than she usually does. "What's up Mal?" I greeted her tiredly.

"Oh~ Nothing much~ Just reading the newspaper~…" She suddenly sprang up slamming her hands down on the wooden table, I jumped in surprised as she said excitedly. "Guess what?"

I looked at her strangely "What?"

"I meet someone yesterday~!" She sang and spun around spilling coffee on the newspaper she probably wasn't reading.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "Aunt Mal, you always meet someone new every day and somehow manage to remember their name by heart, _and _Phone numbers," She had a freakish memory remembering someone she had met ten years ago and their phone number, just calling them up to talk about life then hang up again for another century.

"Oh~ But this one was different~! I met him at the pub~!" Mal giggled.

"Mal, we aren't British, it's called a bar…" I said tiredly as I poured myself some coffee and made some breakfast.

She giggled again, "Sorry sweet heart, I guess the visit to Europe long ago rubbed off on me~, Anyway~, he invited me to go star gazing somewhere out of the city! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

I looked over at her, could she have met one of the nations? "What was his name? Me and Dally boy is goin' too…"

"Oh? You're going too? Oh that's wonderful~! You can meet him then~!" And she ran upstairs calling out to the world that she was stinky as a skunk and needed a shower. Literally, she literally called out the window and told the world of her personal hygiene. And you know what? Someone actually replied.

"THANKS FOR THE UPDATE MALLY!" An unknown male voice called out below.

Just then Dallas came down looking determined, which scared me because I knew what he wanted. I quickly shoved the toast in my mouth muffling out "Uh, gunna be late! See ya!" I was about to run out the door but ol' Dally boy grabbed my arm, I noticed he had actually gained some strength, had he been working out?

Dallas huffed and shook his head in disappointment. He twirled my worst nightmare in his hands, "Cat, listen, you are gunna wear these glasses whether you like it or not, if I see you without them on you are not going to the star gazing party, got that?" I knew he was serious, he never treated anyone else so sternly except for me, which was not fair, it's probably because he cares. But I don't want to look like a dork. I am not a dork for goodness sake, I don't want to look like one!

"Fine!" I sneered and snatched it out of his hand, I put them on and the whole world around me changed. I was able to see ol' dally boys smug smirk of victory. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Comon, kitty! It ain't that bad, plus you'll need it for star gazing, and you look beautiful in 'em too." Dallas patted me on the shoulder. Then I noticed he was growing taller, why was he growing taller? Weren't we twins so we'd be the same height? No he was a guy so that'd mean he'd grow a bit taller than I sadly, damn, I just hope he doesn't grow a foot taller than me.

I Blushed at his comment but then masked it, "I guess so, pfft bro stop butterin' me up!" Pushed his hand away and walked out the door still not used to my sight yet I bumped into various walls on my way out of the fancy apartment.

TiMe sKiP-_-_-

I made it early to the school before it was even supposed to be open, it seemed someone was already here, the door was already unlocked. I was given a key to get in every room of the school so it looked like I didn't need it. I waltzed right in all tiredness from before gone replaced with a slight smile not very noticeable, I probably looked more neutral if you didn't look close enough. I walked over to the empty principles office and walked into a room that was also connected to the schools hall. The sheriffs room was completely empty. There was just a desk, a file cabinet that was full of files on each student in the school, and a awesome looking rolling chair. I put down my bag and set out a calendar and a laptop on the desk, the I put a bobble head of Chuck Norris on the corner of the desk.

After hooking every cord to its place for my laptop I was connected to the school. I shut it off and went out to the hall to start my patrolling.

I walked around the empty school daydreaming then I bumped into something, something bigger than me that reminded me of a bear.

"You should watch where you're going, da? Or you might stumble into trouble." Russia or Ivan turned around to look down at me.

As much as I wanted to insult him I couldn't, it went against how I was raised, always be polite no matter what. I bit my lip and muttered out. "Excuse me Mr. Braginski. Hope I wasn't too much of a bother." I glared at him in hatred.

"You say such polite things yet your face says such a different story, why do you even try?" Ivan towered over me but instead of making me fearful it made me angry, angry at him for being so damn tall and angry at me for being so damn short.

"It's called being polite, it's not good to be _rude_." I said with venom boiling in my voice.

Russia chuckled "Indeed, you didn't seem very polite in our class we had together the other day?" He ruffled my hair to my displeasure, who in blazing hell does he think he is?

"What do you expect me to do when you're talkin'... talkin 'bout-" I was going to explode on this guy.

"The Black Death Caitie, remember? That is why you should have listened when you were in class." He said in a fake disapointed face. "It seems I had failed as a teacher to teach you properly" He pretended to be sad.

I shifted my glasses. " I knew it was the Black Death! I was going to say the deseases that effected those poor souls! How you over explained them, and I doubt we'll even be tested on the puss and the bodies on the streets, and how they just piled up body after body!" I shook my head in disgust.

Ivan laughed again. "You are so silly, of course you're going to be tested on it! Why would I waste my time on any of you students? You're not going to be tested now of course, you should be glad to have the least bit of knowledge, da?" He ruffled my hair again "Oh! And are those new glasses?"

I wacked his hand off of my head. "Shud up! God!" I started fuming and stalked off feeling like I wanted to punch something.

"Looking forward to Friday comrade!" He yelled to me as I was almost to the corner of the hall.

"Can't WAIT!" I called out gritting my teeth to the creepy giggling Russian.

After that through out the day I have been prying off students off of the nations. Who knew this would be more work than it actually seemed. My realationship with some of the nations increased while with the Russian it only decreased, Alfred, the personification of America seemed to like me, he envyed my job of being the hero.


End file.
